


Leave It To Ducky

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Future, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby and Tim want to encourage the twins not to expect something for nothing.





	Leave It To Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Good morning, my dear Abigail," Ducky put Caf-Pow down next to Abby; he was paying one of his frequent post-retirement visits to NCIS. 

"Hey, Ducky. Thanks." Abby didn't pick up the drink.

Ducky frowned at the un-Abby-like behavior. Not only was her lack of interest in the Caf-Pow surprising, but also she hadn't told him not to call her Abigail. "Is something the matter, Abby?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

She looked at him. "Not really. It's . . . Oh, it doesn't matter, Ducky."

"Come along, tell Ducky."

Now Abby smiled at him. "You know its Easter soon."

"Yes."

"And you and Gibbs and Jimmy and Tony and Ziva will buy the boys Easter eggs, right?"

"Naturally, my dear. Why, would you and Timothy rather we didn't?"

"No," Abby hastened to reassure him. "It's just . . . Well, they're a year older now, and Tim and I want to learn they can't always have something for nothing." She sighed. "Does that make us sound like really harsh parents?"

Ducky smiled and patted her hand. "Not at all, my dear. Quite the opposite. Now do you trust me?"

Abby just looked at him.

Ducky chuckled. "Good. Then just you leave it to Ducky." And with a kiss on her cheek, he left her lab.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey, Abbs," Tim came into Abby's lab and gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek. "I've just had an email from Ducky."

"Me too," she said. "We all have."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"Not really. You know Ducky when he gets 'mysterious'. I was telling him yesterday how we wanted Tommy and Benny to learn they can't always have something for nothing, and he went away saying 'leave it to Ducky'."

Tim shrugged. "I guess we'll find out on Sunday." 

**RESTON HOUSE - EASTER SUNDAY**

"Hello, my dears," Ducky opened the door and ushered Abby, Tim and the boys inside. "Do come in. You're the first. Well apart from Jethro whom I enlisted to help me."

"Help you with what, Uncle Ducky?"

"Ah, now, Benjamin, if I tell you, I'll spoil the surprise for everyone. We have to wait for the others to get here."

The four-year-old Benjamin McGee sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes, but accepted Ducky's words. He took Thomas's hand and dragged him off to the room where Ducky kept a supply of toys and games for them.

"What's going on, Ducky?" Abby asked, after she'd kissed his cheek.

Ducky's eyes twinkled as he looked at Abby and Tim. "As you said you wanted the boys to have to do something for their Easter eggs, I have taken the liberty of organizing an Easter egg hunt."

"Yeah, but you know Duck, he didn't just stop with chocolate eggs for the kids. This is the full-blown thing for all of you. DiNozzo'll love it."

"What will I love?" Tony, along with Jimmy and Ziva came into the hall. "Hey, boss. The door was open, Ducky, hope you didn't mind. So," he said, looking around. "What's the big mystery?"


End file.
